


Nowe

by mrrehdercoolcat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and i'ma piece of trash, clarke takes care of her, drunk!lexa, lexa is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrehdercoolcat/pseuds/mrrehdercoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Lexa drinks and loves Michael Jackson. {based on the BTS video Ricky graced us with, god bless him} </p>
<p>alternatively;;</p>
<p>how the bed scene should have gone {haha lexa is still alive fuck you jtrash}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowe

As Clarke stepped out of the ark, the first thing she heard was the incredibly loud music blaring from the speaker system. Obviously Monty had gotten a hold of their music stores. A light smile tugged at her lips as she walked down toward the edge of the camp, where the remainder of the 100, her people, had set up shop.  

She only made it a few steps before she heard one voice carry over the rest, 'Na na na'ing with the rest of the crowd. 

 

 The blonde leader knew that voice—she'd pick it out of any crowd. Picking up the pace, Clarke pushed through the crowd of people. And there was Lexa—dancing (?) with a tin cup in her hand, normally stoic green eyes bright and shining, lips pulled into a wide grin.  

 

"Lexa?"  Her name pushed past Clarke's lips of it's own accord, easily catching the attention of the inebriated commander. "Clarke of the sky people!" The brunette immediately exclaimed, stumbling closer to the blonde. "Have you tried your people's ale? The one called Monty offered me 'chase', but I was not aware your people ran in their celebrations." The was Lexa's eyebrows furrowed as she spoke could be described as nothing less than adorable. 

"I have tried it, and it's very strong. How many have you had?" Clarke asked gently, reaching for the cup from a gloved hand, downing the drink herself.  "Only three, Klark kom Skaikru. It is not as strong as my people's drink, you must try it one day." Her serious head nod lost any of it's usual authority in her drunken state.  

Clarke had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling—Heda Lexa, commander of the blood, leader of the 13 clans, was a _lightweight._ She couldn't help but wonder where Raven and Octavia had gotten to—they'd have a field day with this.  

 

As the song repeated again—obviously someone had gotten lazy—Lexa perked up again, whipping around to grab Clarke's hand. "Come, Clarke of the sky people! Your people's music is intoxicating, I wish to dance more." She says quickly, tugging the blonde behind her to the unofficial 'dance floor'.  

_"Pretty young things repeat after me, say na na na!"_  

Clarke's eyes were wide as Lexa belted the words along with the song, shaking her hips before twirling in a circle around Clarke. The surprise soon gave way to laughter as she danced alongside the commander, the people around them stepping back to watch in awe as the two fearless leaders danced like the regular 18-20 year olds they could've been, in another life. It felt incredible to  let loose after all that had happened.  

The moment didn't last long, of course—Lexa was nowhere near used to handling herself when drunk, this fact becoming even more obvious as she stumbled slightly, pitching over and all but throwing herself into Clarke's arms. The carefree vibe around them quickly became charged as Lexa lifted her head to look properly at Clarke, their faces only a few centimeters apart. "Clarke of the sky people." Lexa murmured, the words barely reached Clarke before getting lost in the din of the crowd around them. "Yes, Lexa?" Clarke responded simply, lifting a golden eyebrow.  

"I wish to kiss you." The commander stated confidently, green eyes, while still slightly glazed from the effects of moonshine, were serious. Clarke nearly choked on the air in her lungs at the brunette's admission. "I..." She started, her hands lightly grasping Lexa's forearms. She didn't know if it was a good idea for them to kiss here. In front of all these people. The Commander was drunk, and Clarke was almost certain she would regret letting everyone see her 'weakness', in the morning. "Not here." She breathed finally, after a moment. Separating herself from the other leader, she instead took the taller woman's hand, tugging her along to the tents set up along the far wall. 

Clarke heard the whistles of her friends behind her, rolling her eyes and simply holding Lexa's hand a little tighter, careful to let the drunken brunette lean against her as they walked (read; stumbled) to the commander's tent. Though the blonde couldn't help but notice the goofy grin plastered on Lexa's features, said woman currently still humming under her breath. "What?" Clarke asked after a moment, bemused at the Commander's lightweight behavior.  

"You are holding my hand, Klark Kom Skaikru. I enjoy this." Her grin never wavered as she swung their hands gently between them. This time, Clarke didn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled up from her chest. "You know, my name isn't actually Clarke of the sky people. It's Clarke Griffin." She said after a moment, holding back the tent flap for Lexa as they went inside. "Griffin." Lexa tested the word in her mouth, pausing as her face contorted into one of focus.  "Klark Gryffon." She murmured, tapping her tongue against her top lip twice. "I like this name. It sounds regal. As it should, for the sky princess." Lexa's words were slurred, but still had the same affect, drawing a raspy chuckle from the blonde as she quietly went about removing the commander's armor, gently guiding her over to the throne to sit down, before starting on her boots.  

Lexa flopped back in her throne, her head slowly tipping from side to side. "I feel as though someone has put water inside my head. I'm not sure I like this, Clarke Griffin." She mumbled, green eyes fluttering shut.. 

"Oohh, no you don't, Commander. C'mon, up you get—no sleeping in the throne." Clarke gently shook Lexa's shoulder before grasping her forearm again, assisting her in standing and moving the short distance to the furs, where Lexa immediately fell heavily into the warm bed, twisting into the furs as she rolled over. Clarke smiled at the sight in front of her, lingering for a moment before turning to leave. 

"Wait." She didn't make it far before the brunette spoke up, a gentle had moving to reach for Clarke. "Ste hir gon ai, beja." _Stay here with me, please._  Clarke turned to face Lexa again, smiling gently at the vulnerable looking green eyes, simply nodding. Moving closer, the blonde perched herself on the edge of the bed, her hand rested beside her on the furs. Lexa didn't hesitate to take the blonde's hand in her own. "Nou bants ai." She murmured after a few moments. Clarke was certain that Lexa would never say this sober, but her heart still sped up just the same, blue eyes soft as they stayed locked steadily on green. Leaning down, Clarke gently pressed her lips to Lexa's, keeping the exchange chaste and sweet as she pulled back a moment later. 

 

"Nowe."

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little fluffy one shot, hope y'all liked it! i'm over at clarkegwrites on tumblr if you wanna say hello. :)


End file.
